


One Last Time

by sassyku



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, headcanon heavy bc the past witches have no characterization eeyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyku/pseuds/sassyku
Summary: With the Celestial Hymn complete and the ascent of Yggdrasil just a day away, Xeno decides to wish his friends off with a royal occasion. One last night spent together was all they could ever wish for.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for a friend in the Stella Glow Discord Server. I hope it meets your preferences, and enjoy!!!

The King of Regnant marched with his head held high as he proudly lead each of his comrades— his _friends_ — through the west wing of Lambert Castle. Armored boots clanged against the polished pearlescent floor with every step the two men took, and the sound meshed noisily with the pitter patter of the Fire Witch's excited pace. The footsteps of the remaining four trudged after them with their infrequent taps, trailing further and further behind.

All the Witches save for Kaede were too caught up in gawking at the lavishly decorated halls to keep up with the dissonant rhythm that lead the others. Four pairs of wide eyes took in the shining riches of the unfamiliar wing, its splendor far surpassing that of the rest of the castle. Even the magnificent audience chamber paled in comparison to the golden decor that danced across the endlessly spanning walls.

Elcrest didn't spare a glance at the cracked doors of grand ballroom and royal library that held the girls mystified as they passed, but instead his questioning stare stayed always glued to Xeno. Every sight was just as familiar to him as it was to their king, even though none had stepped foot in this wing since the Eclipse began. Yet no matter the Conductor's history with the castle, even he trailed along clueless towards their destination. Xeno's sole hint weighed heavy on his mind; _“I have one last gift for you all. Please, follow me.”_

Kaede stood close beside Xeno with her hands clasped and firmly set down in front of her, her chest puffed out confidently. The others had no idea what it was she knew, but it was evident she was aware of something they weren't. But even in her confidence, she too found herself sneaking curious peeks at the places of interest.

The journey led the group of seven to a large doorway, its grandeur only slightly lesser to that of the ballroom and library. There was some chatter, confusion, questions— none of it was able to catch Xeno's much desired attention. He wrapped his fingers around the golden handles and threw a glance over his shoulder.

“Here we are. I invite everyone to take a seat.” The doors swung open, and several gasps rang out in time.

The first thing to hit them was the smell. Even before the brilliantly lit room registered in their minds, they were assaulted by the scent of roasted beast meat, seared fish, cooked vegetables, herbs, spices— everything. The long table before them snagged the attention of all. It could easily seat hundreds of people, but a feast aplenty for their group was set out on the corner nearest to them.

“What... is this?” Millicent spoke up first, her voice thick with uncertainty. Her face scrunched up into something unreadable, floating somewhere between disgust and disbelief.

“Is this supposed to be... some sort of _party_?” Ukuna was the next to question, though her tone held more intrigue than it did discontent. Vibrant green eyes scanned over the room again, taking in every last detail. If she had any idea of what to make of Xeno's ‘gift’, she would have been wholly satisfied with what she saw.

On the other hand, Francisca shook her head and her lithe fingers balled into fists. “This is no time for a party.” She said bluntly.

Elcrest and Hilda exchanged wary looks, neither of them able to find right the words to say. They searched for an answer in each other's eyes, but the answer they were looking for was one neither held. Elcrest broke his gaze away after a few moments, though Hilda's lingered on him. He stepped closer to Xeno and placed a hand on his pauldron. “Xeno... What is—”

“Hold that thought, if you will.” With that, all their protests were dismissed by a wave of Xeno's hand. He was the first to make a move, albeit only to slip into the room and step off to the side. An extravagant gesture was made towards the table and he smiled warmly at his friends. “I insist you all sit down first.”

Kaede held on tight to her composure, but it was no secret how she was teeming with excitement deep down. The young Witch sprinted into the room after him, but instead of heeding Xeno's word, she stationed herself to the side opposite him. “Go on, hurry! We don't have time to waste standing here!” She exclaimed, urgently waving everyone in.

Hesitantly, they complied. Elcrest took the seat to the left of the head of the table, and Hilda rushed to fill the spot beside him. Ukuna let out a soft chuckle at the Time Witch's eagerness and nonchalantly took the empty chair next to her. Millicent had set her hand on the seat opposite to Elcrest, but something made her pause. If Xeno was to sit at the head, then Kaede would... She nodded to herself and took up the next seat over, and Francisca followed close behind to occupy the other chair beside her.

As soon as everyone was situated, Kaede at last left her post and happily sat down at the seat Millicent had saved for her. Xeno made a slow approach to the head of the table, warm brown eyes intently looking over his guests. As astounded and baffled as most all of them were, each of his friends were set in place just as he wished. All but one.

His gaze drifted to the seat left empty beside Ukuna. The china and silverware had been arranged perfectly in place, only to sit without purpose in an unoccupied space. “Now, if only everyone had attended...” He mumbled under his breath, but a pair of honey gold eyes lifting attentively at his words told him he'd been heard.

“I tried my best to bring Doctor Veronica along, but she would have nothing of it. She insisted she'd stay behind and make some final adjustments to the Celestial Hymn.” Hilda explained with a touch of frustration. “She's as stubborn always…”

“Ah... Yes, that does sound quite like her, doesn't it?” It was no doubt disheartening to look upon an empty chair after all the hard work he'd put into this, but he could still laugh it off. After all, could he have truly expected anything less of Veronica? “Well, no matter. She is a difficult person to persuade into attending social gatherings.”

With a critical peer at the overwhelming mountain of food set before them, Francisca offered her suggestion, “We could always bring some food back to her laboratory.” A starving doctor would be the least of their issues if they spared no leftovers, after all.

“ _If_ she plans on eating anything other than her angel wings,” Ukuna chimed with a wag of her finger, and there was no arguing with that. One simple interjection was more than enough to leave a vivid image of Veronica's meal plan for the night in the minds of all. Even in her absence, they could still share a laugh over her antics.

“Carrying on, then... I hereby invite you all to enjoy this royal feast!” Xeno placed his hands atop his seat at the head, fingers wrapped around the dark stained wood and pressing into the emerald green cushion. Everyone turned a quizzical stare onto him, but he met each of their gazes with a grin. “With the decisive battle on the horizon, it is my duty to make certain everyone is fully prepared. It is always advantageous for a soldier to be well-fed and rested before an important clash, so I set my best chefs to work on a grand feast for you all!”

Where he expected enthusiasm to meet his announcement, there reigned an awkward silence. Elcrest fidgeted in his seat and turned an apprehensive look up towards his friend. “Xeno... You did not have to trouble yourself with this. I know that there are more pressing matters to attend to…”

“Nonsense. You all deserve only the best, for each of you carries the hope of humanity within your hearts. ...And besides...” His grip tightened around the chair, squeezing it with all of his might. “You are my knights... my comrades... my _dearest friends_. I could wish for nothing more than to spend the night with everyone before you embark on the final battle of this war.”

The atmosphere grew heavy. Guilt rolled over each of the Witches and most especially their Conductor, whose head now hung low. His heart twisted and he kept his eyes averted from Xeno's, as did the Witches. Even Kaede's excitement over the event had died down with those words, and she sat twiddling her fingers. Xeno looked out across the table at each of them, unable to see what it was that set his friends off.

Hilda was the only one with the resolve to voice the feeling they all shared. “...How is it you can say that so calmly, after we... we…” And just like that, her resolve faded. No... She didn't want to get into this again. None of them did.

All too clearly, everything clicked into place for Xeno. His expression became hollow with understanding. “...It is alright. I see what you are trying to get at, and you needn't fret over it. We have all come to terms with it, correct?” The hollowness died out, leaving only sad eyes and a bitter smile in its wake. “You do not need a mere mortal up there on the moon with you. I understand. You are only looking out for my safety, and I appreciate your concern. It would be foolish of me to let your care for my well-being affect our friendship.”

“That... that's not it! We—”

“Let's not talk about this now, okay?” Millicent cut off Elcrest's protest just in time. He gaped at her, but her clear composure kept him from saying anything more. “Xeno clearly put a lot of time into preparing this. So let's enjoy it.”

There was some hesitation, but with time everyone chimed in with their agreements. Their choice to leave Xeno behind plagued them all equally, but it was something they could put aside for now. For his sake, and theirs.

“Excellent. Then, go on. Please feel free to fill your plates with whatever you desire!” The tense grip Xeno had on his chair lifted, and he pulled it out and sat himself down. With everyone in place, the mood began to lift again. “I can assure you that everything is cooked to perfection.”

One sat down, only for another to rise. Kaede hopped up from her seat and her arms unfurled to point forward. Although her finger wasn't aimed at anything in particular, the gesture was effective nonetheless. “Eat up plenty, but be sure to save room for dessert! I won't allow all my work on it to go to waste!”

“Oooh, so that was your little secret~ ♪ I should have known you two were up to no good when you kept running off together.” Ukuna's words made Kaede's point waver, her finger immediately sagging downward. Her expression was no different from that of a child who'd just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“I as well suspected they were planning something, but I never could have imagined this... Well done, you two.” Elcrest made the situation no better, making Kaede's face turn as red as her hakama. For such a confident announcement, her pride was giving way to embarrassment quite easily.

Her arm fell to her side, the utensils clattering as her long sleeve trailed over them on the way down. She sank back into her seat, hands folded neatly on her lap, and she gave Xeno a mortified glance. “Was... it that obvious..?”

Xeno found more amusement than shame in it than she did, and he merely gave a shrug of his shoulders. Millicent was the one to offer the comfort she needed, and she set a hand gently on her shoulder. “Xeno frequently picking you up early from practicing the Hymn does paint a suspicious picture, I'm afraid.” Kaede deflated under her touch, but Millicent wouldn't allow that. “But that's not important here. Is it true you made all the dessert by yourself? That's wonderful!”

“Huh...?” The young Witch's head lifted up to the sight of Millicent's heartwarming smile. “Oh... Yes, I did! The castle chefs helped out, but everything was done under my guidance.” Ever so slowly, the spark of pride ignited in her gaze once more. “In fact, there are plenty of Amatsu delicacies on the dessert menu thanks to me!”

“That sounds wonderful. I'm sure everything you made came out just as tasty as always!” Her hand withdrew from Kaede's shoulder, only to give her a pat on the head in exchange. Her joy was contagious, and soon enough the entire room was filled with cheer.

Francisca leaned forward in her chair to take a peek at Kaede, her brows raised in question. “Does that mean you've made the Moon of Amatsu, as well?”

“Of course! I would never forget Xeno's favorite.” Francisca was pleased with Kaede's answer, until she thought of another favorite dish to ask her about. And another, and another— her curiosity knew no bounds. Unfortunately for her, the answers stopped coming after the second was given, replaced with a pout from the young girl. “If I tell you everything on the menu, it won't be a surprise anymore.”

“Well, I think it sounds like we have an exquisite night ahead of us. But I do have one complaint…” All eyes were on Ukuna then, their questions written clearly on their faces. _‘What is there to possibly complain about?’_ She read them like a book, not a word needing to be said. With a flap of her napkin, she gestured towards the beverages. “What kind of a party serves no alcohol? It seems that _King Lightweight_ is lacking as a host in that regard.”

There was silence. The Earth Witch effortlessly stole the floor and left the group speechless in her wake. She looked over the sea of stunned expressions, baffled by their reaction. “Hm..? Did I say something odd?”

Hilda cleared her throat and took the initiative. “Ukuna... Is the tea not enough for you? You know tomorrow is a very important day…” For someone with conviction as strong as hers, her voice came out surprisingly meek. Debating Ukuna on such matters was such a tricky game…

“You can't go off to the final battle with a hangover!” Kaede's fiery protest made up for Hilda's hesitant reprimand. She rolled her hands into tiny fists and shook her head, black tresses flowing gracefully behind her. “That... That's just irresponsible!”

“Me? Suffer from a hangover? Oh, surely you're joking!” Without a care in the world, Ukuna waved off the accusation. A laugh bubbled in her chest, but the stares didn't relent even with her lighthearted dismissal.

Francisca's chin found its way into her palm and she contemplated in silence. When she picked her head up again, the accusatory look had vanished. “She has a point... In all the times she's gone drinking, she has never once gotten intoxicated.”

“See? Fran knows exactly what she's talking about. I knew I could count on you! ♪” She turned to Xeno and that sly grin of hers was right back on her face, as though it'd never been disturbed. “Well, what do you say, Xeno? Are you afraid of being outdrank by an older woman again?”

Xeno raised his index finger and opened his mouth in a sour protest, but he stopped himself. His hand sank to lay flat upon the table, a defeated sigh escaping from his lungs. “At least I have the discipline to abstain from alcohol, unlike someone I know...” The king grumbled in response. It slipped the notice of most, but still he was met with a light chuckle from Elcrest.

“There, there... You know how she likes to tease you.” Elcrest's hand ghosted over Xeno's to give it a brief pat, but not even he was spared from the king's disappointed gaze. They shared a look through fleeting moments, until Xeno broke eye contact and slipped his hand out from beneath Elcrest's.

“Very well,” he spoke clearly, rising from his seat. Needless to say, Ukuna had an exceedingly pleased look on her face. “If that if what you wish, then I shall fetch it. There are still a few more dishes I must bring in from the kitchen, anyway.”

“I can lend you a hand, if you believe you'll need one.” Elcrest offered without missing a beat. He stood from the table as well, prepared to help regardless of the answer Xeno gave. He could already imagine the disaster that would be their king attempting to balance both liquor and several more plates of food.

Thankfully, Xeno had no qualms with the offer of assistance. “Ah, yes. An extra pair of hands is just what I need! You have my thanks, Elc.” Xeno smiled warmly at him, and then looked back to the seated Witches. “Everyone, feel free to help yourselves while we are gone. We should not take long.”

They turned and started on their way, but were interrupted by a young voice. “Hurry back, you two! I'm not going to warm up your food if you take forever!” Kaede called after them with a wave of her arms. Xeno merely waved back at her in response, and then they were off. Once the door shut behind the two, she slumped into her seat and let out an exasperated sigh. “They're going to be gone a while, aren't they?”

“You should have a bit more faith in them…” Millicent chided, though her tone remained sweet as ever. She reached out to take Kaede's plate, but stopped to await her approval. “Here, do you want me to get anything for you?”

It was a considerate offer, but Kaede was taken aback by it. She took the plate into her hands and away from Millicent, a slight pout worn on her lips. “I may be small, but I can still reach the food.” She set the plate down, her point made, and reached out towards the dish she had her eyes on. The faint sound of clattering utensils trailed after her movements and she froze in place. Green eyes followed the noise down to her long white sleeves dragging across the table. Visions of them cascading over all the food as she reached for her desired dish filled her mind, and hesitantly she brought her hands back to sit upon her lap. “...Um, on second thought... Could you serve me some of the bass fillets, please?”

Millicent gave her a knowing look, to which Kaede had to turn away from in order to hide her flushed face. It made the Wind Witch laugh, at least, and she delicately took Kaede's plate. “Of course. Just be sure to tell me how much you want.”

One by one, each of the Witches filled their plates exactly to their preferences. Ukuna's plate towered with samples of every cut of beast meat available, the complete opposite of Millicent's loaded with greens. An assortment of fish peppered with a few shellfish was the plate Millicent handed back to Kaede, all lying neatly over a bed of white rice. Hilda's dish held a healthy mix of all the fundamentals, but she was too preoccupied with her freshly poured cup of green tea to appear all too interested in her food. All were nonetheless happy with their selections, except for one.

A black gloved finger tracing circles on the table was the only movement that came from Francisca. Every so often a quiet squeak would sound against the polished wood, but no other noise came from her direction. Her plate sat empty before her, its sole occupant being the reflection of her troubled face as she stared down at it.

Hilda set her teacup down after taking a generous sip. She intended to take up her silverware just as the rest of the Witches already had, but the empty motion from across the table caught her eye before she could. “Francisca..? Is something the matter?”

Francisca flinched and retracted her hand from the table, changing its target to anxiously fuss with her long aquamarine hair instead. “It's nothing,” her voice was hollow, emotions tucked within her depths for safekeeping.

It was a commendable attempt to close herself off, but alas there was no escaping Hilda's keen eye. All her attention was focused on Francisca and nothing could change that now. “I hope you realize that you're not a very good liar... Tell me, why haven't you taken anything to eat?”

The discussion had caught the attention of the other Witches, and everyone had their eyes on Francisca. Her face contorted into a distraught look, but she knew when to surrender. Her shoulders sagged and she turned her gaze away from all the expectant stares boring through her. “I'm... thinking about Xeno. He put so much effort into making us happy, and we're just going to leave him behind. Is it... right for us to accept his generosity?”

“This again…” Ukuna sighed and leaned back into her chair. She massaged slow circles against her temple with the tips of her fingers, determined to rub away her frustration. “I thought we agreed to put it behind us?”

Francisca drew into herself even further at the harsh response. Her head hung low, the tassels of her headdress drooping against her cheeks. “I'm sorry... It's hard for me to take his food in good conscience.”

“I understand your feelings, Fran, but I can't have you skipping meals.” A gentle hand brushed against Francisca's cheek as it pushed one of the tassels behind her ear. The Water Witch turned towards Millicent with a start, and her vision was filled with that motherly smile of hers. “If you go into battle on an empty stomach tomorrow, we'll never be victorious.”

“I'm aware, but—”

Millicent raised a hand to quiet her, and Francisca's words died in her throat. “All we can do to make up for his generosity is win this for him. Humanity is relying on us!”

“Millie…” As smoothly as it came, her fight died out. How could she ever hope to stand against Millicent's logic? It was simply unheard of. She looked back to her empty plate and reached timidly towards it, taking it into her hands. “I... suppose you're right. I'll do my best not to dwell, then.”

“That's the spirit!” Encouraged by Millicent's undying support, Francisca took her share of food from the daunting pile before them. The blonde watched closely, but her heart dropped when the other set her plate back down with barely more than some scrapings on it. Not about to let her get away with that, Millicent leaned in and gave her a slight push on her shoulder. “You know... I recommend you try the zucchini. I think it came out _excellent._ ”

They shared a long look, neither willing to waver in their convictions. They stared and stared, until a muffled growl broke the silence. Francisca jolted back and looked sharply down at her stomach in disbelief. Did that... actually come from her? Another rumble answered her doubt.

“Someone sure sounds hungry,” Ukuna lilted with a giggle accompanying her words. But she was far from the only one to get a laugh out of it— the room swiftly filled with the musical sound of the girls' shared laughter. Even Francisca found herself chuckling under her breath at the absurdity of the situation.

Just as directed, Francisca took up her plate again and helped herself to a small serving of sautéed zucchini. Millicent pointed towards another favorite dish before her friend could withdraw, and she complied. Before long, each of the Witches were enthusiastically throwing out their recommendations.

“Ooh, try the shrimp! It goes great over the rice!” Kaede pointed urgently towards it, the worry of dirtying her sleeves long forgotten.

“The boar steak will give you plenty of energy to fight god. Put some meat on your bones!” Ukuna waved her fork adorned with said meat lazily in the air, as if trying to entice her with it.

“Actually... the roasted vegetable medley is just as good as the zucchini. Do you want to try some?” Millicent was still hovering over her, guiding her every step of the way.

“Don't forget to pour a cup of tea. I can guarantee it will help calm your nerves.” It was a typical response from Hilda, but appreciated all the same.

When the bombarding recommendations ended, Francisca set down her plate stacked several inches high with food. She looked at it with plainly obvious distress, and thickly swallowed back the lump building in her throat. “I'm... not sure I can eat all of this.” She admitted, her hand pressed up against her cheek.

“That's fine. We'll just have to finish up whatever you can't.” Millicent responded brightly. She may have overdone it, yes, but she had still played her part quite nicely.

“You _do_ have all of our favorites.” Ukuna chimed in before plopping her fork into her mouth. A satisfied _‘mmm’_ sounded while she chewed the meat, and she dove right in for more.

“Wait, wait! I told you not to forget about dessert!” The interruptions never stopped, but at least this time it was from a familiar culprit. Kaede had a sour look on her face, and she slammed her hands down on the table to secure the attention of all. An effective tactic, seeing as Ukuna stopped with her mouth agape, her fork just inches away. “Everyone has to save room for that, okay?”

“Oh, right. I'm quite looking forward to that.” Francisca took well to the exclamation, her voice back to its natural calm. That made for even less for her to eat... Maybe they could send her inevitable large mound of leftovers off to Veronica, instead? It was nearly a feast in itself, after all. “I'll be sure to save plenty of room.”

That was exactly the answer she wanted to hear. Her face lit up with a smile as bright as the sun. “I can point out some of my favorites there, too, if you want..!”

It was impossible to resist that smile. Francisca returned it with one of her own, and though it could never hope to rival the brilliance of Kaede's, their warmth met in perfect harmony. “I would love that, Kaede.”

The chatter continued through the meal, laughter spilling from their lips between bites. None of them were sure how much time had passed, but there was one thing they knew for certain— the absent king and Conductor were missed far less than anticipated. Through all the laughs and friendly conversations, they had nearly forgotten about the two by the time the door to the dining room finally opened.

“I apologize for the wait…” Xeno announced from behind a wall of bottles clutched desperately in his arms. Bottles of wines and liquor weren't the only things in his arms, but water jugs, juices, and teas as well. Elcrest followed close behind, his hands likewise filled with several plates of steaming hot food.

“Sure took you long enough. Did you get lost?” Ukuna was already craning her neck to get a look at the bottles the king carried. Alas it was impossible to read the labels between the distance and arms blocking them, but she was pleased with what little she saw.

“ _Xeeenoooo_! I told you to be quick!” Kaede popped up from her seat and rushed over to Xeno, her little hands hooking onto his sleeve. “Come sit down, while the food is still warm.”

“Ah, p-please, be careful..!” Xeno pleaded as Kaede tugged him along. She was gentle about it, but he teetered with every pull. Squeezing the bottles closer against his chest, he wobbled alongside the young Witch to the table.

More food and beverages than they could stomach were set down among the rest of the feast. Kaede's tugs became more insistent once Xeno's hands were free, and the two of them took their seat. Elcrest followed suit, and at last all were present.

“Would you like me to pour you a cup of tea?” Hilda held the teapot in her hands, smiling shyly at Elcrest. At the rate she was going through the green tea, offering it up as soon as possible was for the best.

“Hm..?” Elcrest's eyes drifted between her and his empty teacup. He gave it a moment's thought and nodded, looping his fingers around the handle of the cup and moving it towards the pot. “That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

The pale green liquid poured into the porcelain cup, a puff of steam rising in its wake. Ukuna busied herself with pouring a frothy glass of ale and took a swig. A prolonged _‘ahhh’_ followed, satisfied at long last. All that was left to complete the occasion was for Xeno and Elcrest to take their share of food.

“Pardon me…” Alas, food was the last thing on Xeno's mind. He further proved that no one at the table knew how to stay seated by standing and looking out at his friends, a glass of juice in his hand. “I realize all of you have already started eating, but I would like to propose a toast now that everyone is present. Is that alright?”

“A toast..?” Francisca's head picked up from her food, giving an inquisitive look. “To what?”

“A toast... to give thanks to all of my friends.” Xeno raised his glass high over the table, his voice switching to that gripping tone he used in the audience chamber. It commanded the room, ringing out loud and proud. “And a toast to the bright future that lies just beyond the horizon. A future we share together, in a world where peace has been reclaimed. May you all return home unscathed, so we may join together like this once more!”

They were shocked by Xeno’s proposal, but his words warmed their hearts. It was something they all needed to hear, and it inspired them to reach forth to their own emotions.

“We are a beacon of hope for humanity. It is our duty to protect the world from Mother Qualia’s wrath, and assure no more lives are lost to this tragedy.” Elcrest stood and lifted his cup alongside Xeno's, determination radiating from him. As the Conductor, it felt right to add his feelings into the toast. “So worry not. We shall not fail you, Xeno— I swear it.”

“We've come too far to fail now...” Hilda followed Elcrest's lead, her teacup clutched tight in her hand. “All the lives that have been lost will not be in vain— we'll avenge them all and win this battle. We're able to fight for ourselves thanks to Elc, and I have no intention of letting that go to waste!”

“I won't let some false god best us.” Ukuna was the next to speak, her graceful stance painting clear contrast to the mug of ale in her grip. “It may have been the one to grant me this power, but I'll sooner use all my strength to destroy it before I ever bow to it! We'll stand against god until the bitter end!”

“I was the first to join you both on this quest for freedom. I didn't understand what was happening back then, but I do now.” Francisca stood stiff and spoke flatly, but everyone knew her well enough by now to detect the passion in her words. “I've stood beside you since the beginning, and I swear to see this through to the end.”

“We'll see it through together.” Millicent added as she stood up, her compassionate smile ever present. “The odds may be stacked against us, but it can't hold a candle to the strength of our bond. I didn't have much to fight for before, but now... Now I have plenty of things I want to protect and come home safe to.”

“That's right!” Even through the thickness of their emotions, Kaede jumped to her feet, as bright as ever. “Everyone here is my family, and being with you all feels more like home than anything else in the world. So of course we'll all come back to you, Xeno! I'll make sure no one gets left behind.”

“Everyone...” Xeno took a deep breath to compose himself, his emotions racing to the surface. He looked out at his friends with glistening brown eyes, tears threatening to spill at any moment. His smile was sad, but filled with all the love in the world. “Thank you... All of you, for everything that you've done. I shall wish you all... to victory!”

**_“To victory!”_ ** They cheered out in unison, and their glasses met with a resounding _clink_. It was a sound— a feeling that none of them would ever forget, no matter what lies before them.


End file.
